


Reflections of Style (penultimate section)

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Noiseman Sound Insect
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Reflections of Style (penultimate section)

Reflections of Style (penultimate section)

## Reflections of Style (penultimate section)

Filling in for a multi-editor project again. This time giving me an excuse to vid Noiseman.

 

Footage: [Noiseman Sound Insect (1997)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noiseman_Sound_Insect)

Audio: [Beg4Life](http://www.discogs.com/Dr-Mario-The-Boy-Next-Door-EP/release/631706) by Dr. Mario 

Duration: 00:00:54

Published: 2004-06-05

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=40471)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Reflections_of_Style_penultimate_section-480p.m4v)




End file.
